1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the automatic release of a flushing process in urinals or, respectively, similar sanitary engineering installations, such as toilets, after their use.
The invention relates to a device for automatic release of a flushing process after using of a urinal or similar sanitary technological installations, such as toilets, wherein at least one target is disposed in a stink trap (siphon) exhibiting an inlet and an outlet, wherein the target changes its position in case of level changes of the liquid contained in the siphon and wherein the position change is captured by a sensor, wherein the sensor causes the generation of a switching pulse then, when the liquid level changes by a predetermined amount, and wherein the switching pulse triggers an electro-water valve or, respectively, magnet controlled water valve, whereby the opening of the water valve and the initiation of the flushing process is caused.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
It is desirable for reasons of hygiene to flush urinals automatically and contact free after their use. Numerous embodiments are known for this purpose, wherein the use is recognized and the flushing activated by an evaluation electronics through an electromagnetic water valve.
The conventional principles of sensors for the purpose of releasing of flushing processes in urinals are predominantly based on the recognition of a user. Devices with the passive infrared sensors are known, which detect the thermal radiation of human beings in front of the urinal and thereby release the flushing. Furthermore devices with active infrared sensors are known, which emit an infrared signal, which is reflected by the human being in front of the urinal. The reflection signal provides indirectly information if a usage has taken place. Finally, devices with radar sensors are known, which devices emit microwaves, wherein the microwaves are reflected by the human being in front of the urinal.
Devices with thermal sensors are based on the detection of changes of the liquid contained in the urinal upon use. These devices are incorporated in the stink trap and detect the temperature change upon urine feeding into the water of the stink trap.
It is common to all methods that the permanent operation of the sensors and the permanent operations of the electronic use up electrical energy, which is furnished in general by a battery. The lifetime of the battery is limited by the continuous, even though small flow of current, which requires expensive service interventions for purposes of exchanging the battery.
Based on the relative frequent change of batteries, the change of batteries has to be performable without a large technical expenditure, which forces to place the battery at an accessible location.
Urinals are frequently installed in picnic areas or other public installations. The problem of vandalism exists here, and for this reason as little operating parts or equipment parts as possible should be visible from the outside of the urinal or, respectively, be present as separate construction elements. In an ideal situation the device for controlling the flushing is therefore completely incorporated into the urinal and in this respect completely integrated and is from the outside neither visible nor accessible. This requirement can however only be fulfilled, if the energy use of urinal is so low that without further actions a reliable operation of 5 to 10 years can be assured with a single battery.
A device for automatic releasing of a flushing process after using of a urinal has become known through the Japanese printed patent document JP-A-07 1893 15, wherein a float switch or target is disposed in a siphon of the urinal, wherein the float switch changes its position upon level changes of the liquid contained in the siphon and generates thereby a switching pulse, with which switching pulse a magnet controlled water valve is triggered, whereby the opening of the magnet controlled water valve is caused and the initiation of the flushing process is caused.
A urinal with stink trap and an automatic flushing device has become known from the German printed patent document DE-A-2445223, wherein the flushing device comprises an electronic control unit, wherein the electronic control unit triggers a magnet valve disposed in the water inlet and exhibits a pulse generator exciting the control unit. A measurement sensor is disposed between the level of the overflow edge of the stink trap and the liquid level disposed lower after each flushing, wherein the measurement sensor conducts a switching signal to an electronic control unit upon the flushing of liquid.
1. Purposes of the Invention
It is therefore an object of the invention to furnish a device for the automatic release of a flushing process in urinals or, respectively, similar sanitary engineering installations after their use under avoiding of these recited disadvantages, wherein the device for automatic release is completely integrated into the installations and exhibits a small maintenance expenditure.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become evident from the description which follows.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
The present invention provides a device for the automatic release of a flushing process after using of a urinal or a similar sanitary engineering installation, such as toilet according to the initially recited kind, wherein according to the invention a discharge barrier is disposed in the outset of the siphon, wherein the discharge barrier is furnished with an opening, wherein the cross-section of this opening is dimensioned such that only a volume stream smaller than the average amount of urine delivered per time unit is possible, and wherein the target is disposed in the region in front of the discharge barrier.
The sensor is here an active sensor, for example a proximity switch, or preferably a passive element for reasons of energy savings, in particular an electrical or mechanical contact, wherein the electrical or mechanical contact is closed or actuated upon level changes.
The sensor initiates a flushing processes then, when the liquid level changes by a predetermined amount. The liquid level can increase based on a use according to the purposes or can be lowered by a long nonuse. In both cases, but at least during the increase of the level, the flushing is activated.
The apparatus comprises a target, in particular a float or an element attached to a float, which changes its position upon level changes of the liquid contained in the siphon. The changing position of the target is captured by the sensor and causes the generation of a switching pulse.
In order to amplify the increase of the liquid level with external feed of liquid, a discharge barrier is disposed in the discharge outlet of the siphon according to the present invention. This discharge barrier is furnished with an opening or, respectively, the discharge barrier together with the internal wall of the siphon forms an opening. The cross-section of this opening is dimensioned such that the opening allows only a volume stream, wherein the volume stream is smaller than the average amount of urine per time unit. Therefore the level upon external liquid feed increases in the space formed by the barrier and the inner wall of the siphon, which is detected by the sensor according to the present invention. The opening is here disposed preferably below the level of the discharge barrier and enables the discharge of the water to the level of the discharge channel.
An energy-saving detection principle provides that the sensor includes a float, wherein at least one magnet is disposed at the float, as well as a magnet contact. Here the float is disposed movably in the region in front of the discharge barrier. The magnet contact is fixed in position. The position of the float can be determined through the magnet contact.
The magnet contacts closed by a magnet through the deflection of the float from the standard level preferably switch a current circuit, wherein the current circuit activates an electronic control and automatic control unit for predetermined time period, which control and automatic control unit initiates the flushing of the urinal according to a predetermined cause of action plan.
According to a further preferred embodiment the float carries a hollow body, which exhibits a discharge opening of a small cross-section, wherein the hollow body is disposed such in the siphon, that the hollow body is filled by the fed-in urine, which entails a change in position of the float, wherein the change of the position of the float triggers a switching pulse.
The internal of the urinal is constructed such, according to a further preferred embodiment, that a further hollow body is disposed in front of the barrier in the drain trap adapted to the level next to the drain trap. This further hollow body is connected to the drain trap by flow engineering such, that this connection allows liquid to flow into the hollow body, which liquid is introduced below the discharge barrier of the drain trap, wherein the hollow body is connected to the discharge outlet of the stink trap by a discharge direction in the lower region.
Preferably, then the sensor and a float are disposed in this second hollow body. The float is movable and exhibits a target, in particular a magnet. The target and the float can also be identical. The spatially fixed disposed sensor is in particular a magnet switch. The sensor causes the generation of a switching pulse upon approach of the target by the floating of the float, wherein the switching pulse triggers a flushing process. Upon floating of the float for example the magnet triggers a magnet switch.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the switching pulse of the sensor is an electronic pulse, wherein the electronic pulse activates a control circuit, wherein the control circuit generates a signal for triggering of the flushing process and wherein the control circuit automatically deactivates after passage of a predetermined time period after activation. A particular current saving automatic flushing is thereby accomplished.
The control circuit preferably comprises a time delay member, in particular a flip-flop, wherein the flip-flop generates the contact of a control unit, in particular of a microprocessor, to a current or, respectively, voltage source upon triggering with the switching pulse of the sensor for a predetermined time period. The control unit is thereby activated and is capable to trigger the release of the flushing process. The current or, respectively, voltage source is decoupled from the control circuit in the last position such that no discharge occurs. The current or, respectively voltage source is charged and loaded for a short time only for the duration of the triggering of the flushing.
A device dispenses completely of electrical energy, wherein the sensor comprises a float, wherein the float changes its position after feeding in of a liquid and therewith triggers a mechanical hydraulic actuated valve mechanism and control mechanism, which leads to the release of the flushing process.
The sensor can comprise a pair of electrodes (10.1, 10.2) as an alternative to the construction with a float, wherein the pair of electrodes comprises a change of the liquid level and/or of the composition of the liquid by detection of a change of the liquid properties in fornt of the barrier, which is capable to detect a change of the liquid level. Finally, the sensor can be a capacitive sensor (12.1, 12.2) or an inductive sensor (13.1) for detection of a change of the liquid level.
The sensor comprises a light detector, which light detector is capable to detect a change of the level of the liquid. Alternatively, the sensor can be a capacitive sensor or an inductive sensor for detection of the level of liquid.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawing.